Blackmailed by a snake
by kakashi92
Summary: Nikki Skinner is in her 7th year of hogwarts, she's the unwilling girlfriend of severus snape, will she be able to keep her secret while keeping snape at bay?will she figure out why sirius black keeps staring at her? SS&OC, LE&JP,OC?M for mature themes


**Blackmailed by a greasy snake**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters they belong to our lord and master J.K Rowling **

I stood at platform 9¾ waiting for my friends and my, I choked at even the thought of it, boyfriend. I gripped the Handle of my trunk tighter, making my knuckles go white as I recalled the events of the previous day, when my social life as I knew it was ruined, and all because of a greedy snake that couldn't mind his own business...

*****FLASHBACK*****

I stood behind the curtain; I could hear the music blaring in my ear, feel the vibrations of the music in the air and taste the sweat and alcohol in the room, it was always the same, before every show I would get nervous. Brenda was on before me, as she came off, carrying her clothes in one hand and her tips in the other as she gave me a nod and an encouraging smile.

I've been working at the strip club here in London since the summer after I started at Hogwarts, of course they don't know I'm only 17, they think I turned 18 just over 3 years ago, I've always looked a bit older than I actually am, guess that's what I get for developing early. I've been one of the main features here every summer for the last 2½ years.

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, a seductive smirk on my lips and a confident swing to my hips. I spent about 20 minutes on stage and managed to gain about £7000 tips. I left the stage and went into the back room to get dressed. I went towards the bar to get my usual drink before I started waiting tables when...

"Well well well, what have we got here? A lost little lion cub with a big roar" I turned around to see Severus Snape standing before me with a victorious grin on his face. I grimace as I realise what this meant for me, and to think I nearly made it the whole 7 years without anyone finding out...

I gave him a pointed look, trying to show that I wasn't afraid of him. "What do you want Snape?" he led me back to his table where he sat alone and sat opposite me with a smug look on his face. "How would you feel if the whole school knew your dirty little secret?"

"I don't care what the students of Hogwarts think about me" if he thinks he can threaten my nonexistent reputation with this he's got another thing coming. He laughed and leaned in closer as he spoke "oh no, it's not the students you need to worry about, it's the teachers, what do you think would happen if the school found out about this" he gestured around the establishment, I looked around at the bar, the poles, the stages, the topless women giving lap dances and all of the sly men touching the strippers "if they knew that one of their best students was a common stripper, a whore, a cheap prostitute?" I was outraged, who was he to talk to me like this, I was about to say something before he interrupted me, "if you want me to hold my tongue, you're going to have to make it worth my while" he looked at me seductively as he ran his hand up and down my thigh. I can't believe this "are you blackmailing me?" the look he gave me then told me all I needed to know. I took a deep breath and swallowed what threatened to come out "what do you want from me?"

"For the next year, while we are at Hogwarts, you will be my girlfriend, it needs to be realistic, you need to make it seem like you're devoted to me, do you understand?" I looked away from him in disgust, "and it's all an act, I don't have to do anything else?" he laughed again and whispered in my ear "oh no, you'll be doing EVERYTHING I tell you to do" I cringed and hung my head, knowing that if I wanted to remain at Hogwarts I'd have to do as he said...

*****END FLASHBACK*****

I saw my best friend Lily run up to me and throw her arms around my neck "Nikki! Where have you been all summer? You'll never guess what; I'm going out with James Potter! I know I said that I hated the toe rag but he's grown on me, oh god here he comes now" she spoke so fast I didn't have time to say anything back to her before we were surrounded by marauders. We all went into a compartment together; I saw Sirius shooting me looks the whole way, most likely because I kept looking around us, keeping an eye out for Snape. We sat down and I couldn't stop fidgeting. About half way to Hogwarts we all got changed into our robes and I kept looking out the compartment door window, sure that the snake would come for me at some point during the journey. "What the hell is up with you skinner? Are you waiting for someone?" I was about to reply to Sirius before the compartment door opened and Snape himself walked in. All Four marauders stood, pointing there wands at him and openly glaring, leaving lily staring at him with what I thought looked like a longing gaze. I sighed and stood, I walked over to him and allowed him to put his arm around my waist, the shocked looks on my friends faces as I walked away on the arm of Severus Snape broke my heart.

* * *

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Please Review, it's not difficult, just press the button (CLICKY CLICKY!) and comment (TYPEY TYPEY), I'll Wright another chapter after I've had 5 review. PLEASE no burns...

Any comments on how I could improve this chapter or suggestions on future plot development are welcome


End file.
